Dream of the Halloween Butler
by RainAlchemist201
Summary: A dream that i had today, Since it was after Halloween, I guess this is the treat that was given to me. But why Sebastian is a good question! Anyway! Enjoy!


**Alright, this is a story/dream that i just dream of it today... typing for my friend at facebook today, so might as well transfer to fanfic, the main cast in the dream is Sebastian... is total random.. WHY WOULD HE APPEAR?!**

**I mean seriously! T-T**

**Disclaimer: My own dream**

* * *

**[ Me In-Dream POV ]**

When i regained my conscious, i was already been seated in a theater type of setting.

But no, i was in a bedroom. In the bed to be specify, together with some of the random stranger girls that i did not know. It is not limited to one races, there is other kind of creature that i never knew, it existed. I could tell that they are all girls by their facial shape and body shape.

I look down toward myself, i choked. When the hell did my clothing get changed to pajamas? I was holding a white pillow.

Something in the wall caught our attention, there was a huge screen that was currently being played. But there was few scene being played, one is the original scene where as the seconds one was the '_different_'

* * *

**Scene - 1**

Original - Sebastian was serving tea and cake to Ciel, normal.

Different - Sebastian was serving tea to Ciel via mouth, ABNORMAL!

**Scene - 2**

Original - Sebastian was helping Ciel to bathe like he alway do, normal.

Different - They were bathing together...

**Scene - 3**

Original - Grell is sick and being stay-put in bed, Sebastian visit him, and mock him to death

Different - Sebastian see that grell is sick, Strip-tease him and enter the bed NAKED

* * *

I stared at the screen, i sweatdrop. The other people who was in the room was squealing non-stop. Thing that i never expected, happened.

Sebastian walked out from the 'screen' half naked, and walked toward us. find a spot in the bed and lie down there. Immediately, few of the girls crowded around him, some giggle, some squealing while some attempt to touch him.

Sebastian body, Oh god. It was well toned. I avert my eye away from him, afraid that i might nosebleed anytime if i stared at him any longer.

Due to Sebastian brain screw being loose, i did not know. He sat up, shirt that magically appeared out of no where, he started dress-tease us. The way he wear his shirt, no words could described it. The shirt collar was very big and loose, from where i was sitting, i could clearly make up his body muscle and packs.

There were one bold girls that was sitting nearest to him, went up to his neck and probably licked it?

That triggered Sebastian seductive nature and return the favor to the girl that was licking him.

He tease bite her, on the neck.

The girls squeal and fainted.

* * *

Sebastian eye scan the area for a target and eventually landed on me, his gazed that was on me. Make me feel shy, feel embarrassed. My embarrassment grown even deeper when he was crawling toward me, seductively.

When he was getting closer to me, I panicked. As he was about to make his move on my neck. I backed away, but rather than back away, i roll off from the bed and fall to the hard ground...

_"Damn"_ I thought

The impact of the fall had temporarily causes me to be dizzy.

The surrounding peoples, including Sebastian, all of them stared at me with amusement in their look. I blushed hard. This is too embarrassing! Not only i attempted to back away from him, i also FALL OFF the bed!

"Ah, She seem to be light-headed, good chance for me"

That what i heard from Sebastian.

As i make out from my blur vision. He was moving toward me, He grabbed my wrist before i got a chance to escape.

Straight away he launch for my neck.

* * *

That what i thought he was gonna do. but instead, my face and my whole body was slam into his.

A _hug_.

His hand rested on my head and my back, Protective hug make me calm down from embarrassing situation. Sebastian head was in my neck, not biting me but sniffing me

_"Even though he was trying to calm me down, but sniffing part does not!"_ I though to myself. My face is still red, my heart beat is still beating in a rapidly speed.

Due to the slam of hug, my face was rested on his collar. Breathing in his scent as well, Sebastian had a toxic scent of seduction, making one to be impossible to stay control of their desire-self. He probably would know how desire-full i am right now due to his scent.

"Relax, I won't do anything to you"

His hand on my head went into stroking mode.

"Go home now"

Is what i heard before i lost my conscious, and wake up in my own bed. I look around and my own self again, i was back to normal.

I'm not exactly a 100% fan of sebby, why would i being summon to dream him?

**[End]**

* * *

**... I HAVE NO IDEA WHY WOULD I HAD THIS DREAM! **  
**okay, anyway, enjoy this small treats for halloween.. **

**My friend was a fan of sebby, so i decided to write it out for her on Facebook, But transfer to here as i deem it was worthy enough! **


End file.
